Wheelchairs having adjustable features are known. Examples of same are in the following US patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,840, Kelso, LIFT WHEELCHAIR, issued 6 Jun. 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,241, Silva, LOW-HIGH CHAIR, issued 15 Aug. 2006; US Pub. No. 2005/0236812 A1, Firth, WHEELCHAIR WITH ELEVATING SEAT, published 27 Oct. 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,912, Meyer, RAISING WHEEL CHAIR, issued 22 May 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,251, Bright et al., RECLINING WHEELCHAIR, issued 11 Dec. 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,568, Abelbeck et al., PIVOTING LINKAGE ELEVATING CHAIR, issued 7 Nov. 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,255, Nylander et al., PATIENT CHAIR WITH A VERTICALLY MOVABLE SEAT, issued 25 Sep. 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,868, Norman et al., SEATING UNIT WITH WHEELCHAIR BASE, issued 29 May 2007; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,960, Strong, COUPLING SYSTEM FOR ATTACHMENT OF A SEAT TO ALLOW SECURING AND/OR LIFTING THEREOF, issued 20 Nov. 2007. Further, a lightweight wheelchair having a manually adjustable seat utilizing a spring or springs to assist in upward movement of the seat is shown at www.useyourinstinct.com.